The Danger of the Replikas
by Noah Rhodes
Summary: REPOST... After XANA's return to invade Earth, the group resurrects the Skidbladnir and heads to a new Replika thought to contain data for a new multi-agent system that requires less energy. Upon arrival, XANA is strangely quiet, and Odd mysteriously doesn't get detranslated after the mission is complete. Originally by roboticj
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but if I did, it would be **_F#%ING SWEET!_**

A/N: Please review, and just a few questions. Is Sector 5 actually called "Carthage" as it is said online, and also is it spelt "Jeremy" or Jeremie"? I've always flipped between the two and Microsoft doesn't exactly like the second choice so spell check is annoying in Microsoft Word ©. Please answer in a PM or review. THANKS!

"Great job, guys! You're at the replika!" Jeremy's voice rang through the cockpits of the crew of the Skid. Several months after XANA's destruction, he was resurrected, as was the Skidbladnir. The replika in question was thought to contain data for a new multi-agent system that required less energy. This way XANA would be destroyed much more quickly. Within a few seconds, the Skid entered the replika. It was a combined blend of all sectors including Sector 5.

"Wow" said Odd, "this sure is different."

"There's a tower." Aelita interrupted. She docked the Skid as Jeremy activated the tower for their own use.

"The towers are password protected," explained Jeremie," you'll have to go into the real world to obtain data. Translation… Odd. Translation… Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich, you must protect the Skid."

The two selected teens disappeared from their seats and into a base containing a supercomputer with XANA's infection.

"Getter better, Einstein! Right at the computer terminal!" complemented Odd. Aelita sat down to the terminal and began to extract data wirelessly to the Skid's new data pack, that way it wouldn't have to be decoded om the spot to be transferred and it would save time for the mission.

"Halfway there, Jeremie," informed the pink-haired girl.

"Great, things are quiet on this replika. No monsters around yet."

She sat and watched as the blue bar made its way across the file transfer window.

"Done Jeremy, Odd destroy the supercomputer," order Aelita. A few Laser Arrows and the supercomputer was toast. Jeremie began procedure to de-energize the two, Aelita soon appeared back on the Skid.

"Jeremie, was I supposed to stay translated?" asked Odd.

"You're still in the real world? But the supercomputer says your de-energizing process was successful! Hold on Odd, the others have to come back to Lyoko without you. The Skid's power is low due to data storage. They can't wait for me to solve this. Just don't go anywhere outside the base."

"We can't just leave Odd!" Ulrich protested.

"Do you want to be virtualized forever if the ship loses all power?" asked Yumi.

"No…"

"Turboprop engaged!" reported Aelita as the ship burst forward.

After waiting for an hour and a half without another response, Odd began to get bored.

"Jeremie, I'm going to explore!"

"Just be careful," was the response. He came to a room full of mirrors with a laser devise; it was obviously there since before the base was abandoned.

"I am not **_that_** skinny!" Odd said, looking at a mirror image of himself, noticing the mirror to be bent to produce that image. Several others made similar effects. Odd approached one. It was a near perfect image off himself, with one exception, the purple splotch in his hair was red.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, looking around at the other mirrors to double check what he was seeing. The purple uniform of the copied image began to slowly change to black. Odd had to do a double-take to make sure he wasn't turning black as well. The Eye of XANA appeared, replacing the Kiwi Insignia and without warning, it tackled Odd. Sparks flew from the hands of the enemy and Odd fell limp on the on the floor.

"Devirtualization!" Jeremy said as the scanner doors opened. His three friends, minus William as they discarded his Lyoko I.D. Card after they discovered XANA around again, climbed the ladder as the elevator was currently inoperable from a broken cable.

"What are you going to do now, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich, referring to his friend.

"First, contact him. Odd? Odd can you hear me? Odd! Damn it, I just talked to him three minutes ago! ODD!"

A new window appeared onscreen. The symbol of XANA marked the insides of the window as a voice spoke. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita stood shocked. They recognized the evil voice speaking to them.

"You pitiful kids thought destroying the supercomputer would stop me in the base, but there was a second in the complex that wasn't accessible by the replika! Should you want your friend back, I expect the firewall on your supercomputer down and all access to the files on the computer at noon sharp tomorrow. When that is done, I will devirtualize your friend **_after_** I find the files I want to access, or more than the following live feed will happen…" XANA spoke as a video clip appeared in the window.

Odd lay in a dark prison cell. Still in translated form. His cat-like ears lay flat on his head and his tail was still. H would be thought to be dead, if not for the actual breathing filling the room. Normally, breathing would not be required by one on Lyoko or translated, but little did Odd or his friends know, the cell was built to change life point protocols, weapon use and translation capabilities. In other words, Odd was trapped in XANA's clutches and could be injured and killed. A door opened behind as the dark clone of Odd stepped in to the cell.

"Get up" A dark voice spoke from the clone. Odd did not move. "GET UP!" Once again, Odd did not move. In retaliation, the clone kicked Odd in the back with full force. He moved and sat up. That was the furthest he could move after being chained to the wall.

"Laser Arrow!" he shouted, raising his arm as far as it could move to aim, but no arrow appeared. The clone laughed and punched Odd in the face several times. Odd's face was full of scrapes and bruises and he had a black eye, even in Lyoko Form. He saw a flashing red light in the corner of the room.

"Smile for the camera, your friends will see the whole thing," said the clone as it took the aim and fired several Laser Arrows itself. Some went into each leg and the rest into Odd's chest. Odd yelled in pain and to the others' surprise, blood trickled from the wounds. The clone left the room with another evil laugh as the clip closed and XANA spoke.

"Fail to do the requested action and he'll feel pain a thousand times worse than that. Yes, he felt the pain. Don't worry though, his cell keeps him alive no matter what, so he'll be alive until I disable it. In other words for you underdeveloped humans, I can bombard him with laser blasts from an infinite number of monsters and he still won't die!" The message closed with an evil laugh.


End file.
